


Favorites

by allthingsnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, It really is silly, and wild plot development appeared!, but that's what happens at 3 am in the morning, so i wrote that fourth chapter, when i originally wrote it, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsnerd/pseuds/allthingsnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 - the original four - go to see the Avengers movie. These are their consequent discussions. Complete for now, I may add more later. Chapter 4 - A wild plot development appeared!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic as ideas come to me. A set of one-shots comprised of mostly dialogue.

"Carter! Why would you like him the best?" He's not even the real Thor."

"He's good looking sir. Besides, who do you think is the best?"

"Good looking, Carter? That's your reasoning? Seriously? Clearly the Black Widow is the best."

"And you're scolding me for liking Thor, sir?"

"He's not even the real Thor! Our Thor is so much better."

"Of course he is sir. I just happen to like how Chris Hemsworth looks. Nothing wrong with that. What about you Daniel, who's your favorite?'

"Yeah Space-Monkey, who do you love?"

"Don't call me that Jack. I don't 'love' him, but Dr. Banner is my favorite. Kind of relatable."

"Daniel, is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No Jack, I don't turn into a giant green rage monster. He's a scientist, an outcast, and an orphan. I can connect with him because I've been there. Teal'c? Your turn."

"DanielJackson. I wish to know where I can find this JossWhedon. He must pay for his crimes."

"I take it Coulson was your favorite, T?"

"Indeed. He  _is_  my favorite O'Neill."

"Is? He's kinda dead Teal'c. Getting stabbed through the back like that doesn't leave much room for survival."

"He is AgentPhilCoulson, SamanthaCarter. He is indeed alive and I will not believe otherwise."


	2. Pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete because I just write as they come to me. So...

"They're not military sir."

"They're government. And they're partners. It's gotta be against the rules."

"Does it matter? It's a movie. It'll happen if it happens."

"Still. I can't believe that Hawkeye and Black Widow is your favorite pairing."

"Well, who's yours then sir?"

"Carter. I'm a male. We men don't have 'pairings.'"

"Daniel does sir."

"You're kidding."

"No sir."

"Kidding about what, Jack?"

"Daniel! Carter here tells me, you have a favorite 'pairing' from the Avengers."

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm a fan of the Thor/Jane relationship."

"I'm surrounded by women. Hey T! Please tell me you don't have a favorite pairing in the Avengers! It's all about the action for you, right?"

…

"Teal'c, I'm not too fond of your silence right now."

"Indeed O'Neill. I am a fan of the relationship between AgentCoulson and DarcyLewis from the movie Thor."

"Did they even talk to each other, Teal'c?"

"And isn't he a bit old for her?"

"They did not have much interaction onscreen in the movie Thor and she was not in the Avengers DanielJackson, and does age determine love SamanthaCarter?"

…

…

…

"You know, it's weird at first, but I think it's kind of growing on me."

"Seriously Daniel?"

"No, he's right sir. I can see it."

"Argh. I need cake."


	3. In which Teal'c is adamant Coulson lives

"Teal'c, is that a t-shirt that says 'Coulson Lives'?"

"It is indeed SamanthaCarter. It also says 'Fury Lies' on the back."

"Where did you even find that Teal'c?"

"I purchased it through the internet. I received it in the mail yesterday. I also purchased one for each of you."

"Uh…."

"That's great Teal'c. May I ask why?"

"We are going to take a picture, Daniel Jackson, and send it to coulsonlivesproject.tumblr.com."

"Really, T?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. I will sign it Agent Teal'c."

Sounds great buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't run the coulsonlivesproject tumblr either.


	4. Teal'c is smug and plot develops??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone promised me a baby turtle if I wrote Teal’c’s reaction to Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I want a baby turtle.

…

“There’s really no need to look so smug Teal’c.”

…

…

“Alright fine. You were right and we were wrong. Still don’t understand how he’s alive though.”

“Really Jack? After all we’ve been through, all the times one of us, yes mostly me, has died you can’t believe that someone in a world with aliens and superheroes can come back to life?”

“Well when you put it like that…”

“So Teal’c, you were right about Coulson. What cause are you going to stand behind now?”

“Does he need another cause Carter? Weren’t the first set of t-shirts good enough for ya?”

“Yes SamanthaCarter I do have, as you put it, another cause.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed. It is called #IBelieveinSitwell. I have already procured shirts.”

“Sitwell? Wasn’t he the bald one? Who was a traitor?”

“He was undercover. His patsy is excellent.”

…

…

“Patsy?”

“Indeed.”

“Alrighty then.”

“One more thing O’Neill.”

“What’s that T?”

“I have procured us all tickets and vacation time for later in the summer.”

“… Tickets to what exactly?”

“The San Diego Comic Convention. I bought them earlier this year for all four of us. We also have hotel rooms and plane tickets. We leave July 22nd.”

…

…

“Is it just me or is he getting a little deep in this stuff?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah.”

“Well alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Teal’c and crew were at the Avengers: Age of Ultron panel after sleeping in line and waiting in Hall H all day and nothing can convince me otherwise. Teal’c was in cosplay.  
> 2\. I’m a firm believer in #IBelieveinSitwell. Message me here or on Tumblr if you want to know my reasons.  
> 3\. I don’t use too many ellipses what are you talking about.


	5. In which Bucky Barnes must be protected at all costs & T’Challa deserves every good thing this world has to offer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: In which Teal'c is me.

“So Teal’c…”

“Yes O’Neill?”

“Team Cap or Team Iron Man?”

“Jack we are in an alien prison cell and this is what you want to talk about?”

“Do you have anything better in mind Daniel?”

. . .

. . .

. . . 

“I am not either O’Neill.”

“oh?”

“Indeed. I am #TeamBucky”

“Uh….”

“You know, I gotta agree with him sir.”

“Yeah Jack. All he wanted was some plums. Come on Marvel, let the man eat his plums!”

. . .

“Does Ross give anyone else distinct Kinsey-vibes?”

“Yes definitely”

“Oh absolutely Carter”

“Indeed”


End file.
